


Reinforcements Arrive

by wavewright62



Category: Namesake (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Busy kicking One's Butt that is, Cat, Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Plumcat is a thing but just not right now they're busy, Trick or Treat: Treat, Wicked Fashion Sense of the East, Wicked Witch of the East - Freeform, Witches, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Alice & Selva gather reinforcements from Wonderland and Oz, with a little help.





	Reinforcements Arrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).

> Set in the near future but not sure precisely when; let's just assume that it's time to rumble, and Emma Crewe is still comatose. Alice and Selva head off to get reinforcements, after a little side trip...

Selva brings General Jinjur and her army from Oz, and the current Wizard of Oz for good measure. Alice brings fresh card soldiers from Wonderland. 

(Tweedledum & Tweedledee were also keen to battle, but couldn't agree who should wear the best pot on their head.)

  
For the sake of argument, let's say it's Fish who gets turned into shoes, because she would really hate that, and it amuses me to think of her as a pair of fluffy kitten heels. I hope it amuses you too.

How do they manage to travel to both worlds and open a large enough portal to accommodate them all? They had a little help.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love a nice redemption arc?


End file.
